A battery's state of health (SOH) can be a useful measure to determine how much of a battery's original capacity is currently available in the battery. Over time, a battery's performance can be expected to degrade. This degradation is due to factors such as: repeated charge and discharge cycles; exposure to varying temperatures; physical damage to the battery; etc. The battery's SOH may be used to determine how much energy can be stored by the battery, the amount of power that can be output by the battery, or both.